


Teamwork

by twilightstarr



Series: Heroes of The Realms [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightstarr/pseuds/twilightstarr
Summary: Sometimes Chrom, Subaki, and Wrys are a bit too protective. Nino wants to be helpful.





	Teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> More cute stuff inspired by my teams.  
> I call Chrom's team The Guardians of Hope and Lucina's The Fate Challengers.

Once again, Chrom’s daughter came to his rescue, slashing the Emblian mage who was aiming another spell at him, sending a transforming Corrin toward a cavalier, pointing Setsuna at an archer, and directing Lucius to heal her father. How Lucina always seemed to know exactly when she was needed, even when she shouldn't, he may never know. 

Between the eight heroes, the battle was soon concluded. 

“Lucina, thank you, and your team, for coming to our aide,” said Chrom. 

“Of course, father. It looks as though the four of you still haven't gotten used to each other,” she observed. “Maybe you could use a little more group training?” 

“We seemed to synergize perfectly well the other day, but perhaps you're right,” Chrom admitted. 

“Well, we have another mission that we must leave to finish now,” said Lucina, with a sigh of reluctance. 

“I understand. We’ll see each other again soon.” He opened his arms, and his daughter accepted the invitation for an embrace before departing with her friends. 

“Hey, Chrom?” said Nino, “I think I know what the problem is.” 

“You do?” 

“You three,” she swept a gesture over her companions, “keep protecting me too much. You won't let me help!” 

“You're a mage. You're supposed to keep some distance from your opponents,” Chrom rationalized. 

“Yeah, but you don't have to protect me from a lightning spell! It would have hurt me less than you, and then I could've taken him out, and then maybe you could have attacked the archer!” 

Nino's comrades exchanged awkward glances, realizing she had a very valid point. They had indeed been acting more protective of the young mage than they had in Kiran’s magically simulated battles, in which the summoner could simply dismiss their phantom fighters if things got out of hand, and they all knew their reason for it. 

“I suppose you remind me of my younger sister,” said Chrom.

“I’m accustomed to guarding Lady Sakura in battle,” said Subaki. 

“You look just like a sweet little girl I knew at the orphanage,” said Wrys. 

Nino couldn't help but smile at their confessions. “It’s really nice that you guys want to keep me safe. I know I can count on all of you, but I want to watch your backs too, alright?” 

“You're right, Nino; I've been keeping you from doing your part, and I'm sorry about that. I promise I'll do better in the future,” Chrom apologized. 

“So, you're not mad?” Nino asked. 

“Of course not. I'm glad you spoke up.” 

“It's just… you're the--what is it--Exalt of Ylisse, and that sounds like a pretty important thing?” 

Chrom shook his head and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. “Important in my homeland, perhaps, but among all these other heroes, many of whom also have a noble lineage, I'm not so special. That's why I said you and Wrys and Subaki could just call me Chrom. If any of you have concerns, I want you to voice them. You don't have to be scared, alright?” 

“Alright!” Nino smiled again. “Hey, now that the battle here is over, and we’ve figured this out, why don't we go help Lucina’s team with their mission?” she suggested. 

“An excellent idea! We can probably catch up to them,” Chrom agreed. 

“Great! I'll bet we'll do better this time!” she cheered. 

“We’ll be _perfect_ this time,” Subaki corrected. 

“The more you fret about perfection, my friend, the sooner your hair will turn grey,” Wrys cautioned. 

So off went the team to redeem themselves, Nino asking Chrom about his family while the sky knight and the priest argued about perfectionism.


End file.
